As for a job management apparatus which starts a predetermined job on the basis of the execution schedule of the job to thereby manage the execution of the job, a job management apparatus is known, which sets the start schedule of the job on the basis of a holiday pattern specified beforehand.
Further, a job management apparatus is known, which specifies the start day of the job with respect to the other job, so as to make the start schedule of the job on the basis of the specified start day.
Further, a job management apparatus is known, which detects a batch job interrupted by a system failure, and which, when the interrupted batch job can be re-executed (re-run), automatically restores (recovers) the job.
The following are documents describe technical backgrounds of the discussed embodiment: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-181735
In the case where a schedule is set so as to allow a plurality of jobs to be repeatedly executed at every predetermined execution period (for example, each day), among jobs that have been abnormally terminated, and among jobs that have not been started in association with the abnormally terminated jobs (hereinafter both kinds of the jobs are simply referred to as uncompleted jobs), there are a job that needs to be re-executed in a next execution schedule and a job that does not need to be re-executed in the next execution schedule.
Here, it is presupposed that the start schedule of the jobs is already set in the execution schedule into which the job to be re-executed is to be incorporated. For this reason, when a free time in the execution schedule, into which the job to be re-executed is to be incorporated, that is, a time zone into which the job to be re-executed can be incorporated, is not enough, it is necessary to determine whether the start schedule of the job to be re-executed needs to be incorporated. Further, when the start schedule of the job to be re-executed is incorporated, it is necessary to adjust the start schedule of the jobs in consideration of the restrictions, such as the start condition, the exclusion condition, the priority order, and the like, between the job whose start schedule is already set and the job to be re-executed.
Therefore, conventionally, after restoration of the abnormally terminated job, the determination of the need of re-execution of the job and the adjustment of the execution schedule for incorporating the re-execution of the job into the execution schedule have been manually performed by the schedule manager. However, in the case where a lot of jobs are scheduled to be executed, it is very difficult to manually perform the adjustment of the start schedule of the jobs, while satisfying the restrictions on the setting of the schedule.